Pan the Panda
(Note: Work in progress) A chef's apprentice and loyal employee of Honey Bun's, the restaurant owned by Vance and Honey the Rabbit. Background Pan is a person who's never able to make up his mind. This flaw of his personality and lack of self-esteem has often been criticized by his elders and served as a topic of humour for his peers. Feeling depressed and set apart because of this, he often questioned the reason of his own existence. He even thought of commiting suicide, but he couldn't decide whether it's worth living or not. Pan had nothing to believe in until he realized his natural aptitude for cooking. The discovery of his adeptness when it comes to preparing meals was the turning point of his life. Starting to fathom that there is something he's talented at and may win others' appreciation, he tries to devote his life to the art of cooking. Fortunately for the panda, the restaurant "Honey Bun's" was looking for apprentices eager to learn the various ways of cooking. He was given a chance, and with the encouraging words of Edina the Rabbit, he managed to live up to the expectations required for him to work there. Since then, Pan has been working at Honey Bun's. The panda attends school no longer. He is in possession of the fundamental knowledge needed in everyday's life. The restaurant is where he learns now as a chef's apprentice. His bright future would be more certain if he needn't assistance to make decisions. Personality Pan has many flaws: he's obese and has often been picked on because of his weight problems. He hasn't had many friends, therefore he became more introverted, and his social skills are somewhat lacking. His worst problem is his inability to make up his mind in situations where he's left with multiple choices. He tries to carefully think through every possibility of a choice he'd make, but still unable to make a decision most of the time. Stating to become a professional chef has been his most ambitious and determined pronouncement so far. He now has a passion for cooking and he's willing to learn hard and gain enough experience to fulfill his dream. He has a tough road ahead of him and achieving his goal won't be easy. Despite his natural talents, his mental weaknesses often prevent him from making progress, for example completely unable to decide how much spice he should use when preparing a meal. At the way currently things are, Pan is an effective worker only if someone watches over him, giving him advice when needed and deciding for him if he's dumbstruck. Under guidance, he's an efficient employee of Honey Bun's. Edina, the cheerful waitress and daughter of the owners of the restaurant serves as a muse for Pan. Whenever he's in doubt and Edina approaches him, encouraging and occasionally making choices for him, Pan performs his duty in a highly efficient manner, almost rivaling experienced chefs. However, Pan is uncertain about his personal feelings for Edina. Perhaps he has a crush on her, perhaps not - he's unable to decide. Edina's kidnapping One day, a group of thugs rammed into the restaurant. Led by Vise the Vulture, the unwanted visitors demanded protection money from Vance, the head of the restaurant. Vance refused to pay, but the group had no intention of leaving with empty hands. Vise kidnapped Edina, demanding ransom for her freedom. Pan oversaw the happenings, but had to realize that there was no way he could've helped avoiding the occurence of these events. Neither Pan nor Vance would've had a chance against the thugs. Fighting them would've resulted in the panda's and the rabbit father's defeat. Instead, Pan got a sudden idea: he tried to track the criminals down. He followed them for a while, staying on their tracks, but giving his best to remain undetected. Eventually, he lost them, but he gained enough information to fathom the location of the kidnapped rabbit. Even with that information in possession, there was nothing he could've done by himself. He was terribly shaken for the rest of the day at the restaurant, unable to concentrate on cooking. For the rest of the day, Pan was assigned to replace Edina, taking orders from the guests and serving their meal. That evening, one of the guests happened to be Martin the Cougar, an occasional visitor of Honey Bun's. The cougar was surprised to see the panda instead of the rabbit girl who usually took his orders. In fact, Martin had never seen Pan before, so the cougar asked him whether he was a new employee of the restaurant. Pan told him about the reason of him being the temporary waiter, but at first he wasn't quite comfortable with sharing information regarding Edina's kidnapping to a stranger. As usual, Pan was in doubt, not sure what to do: to talk or keep the information to himself. Convinced by the cougar's heroic appearance and kind, but determined words, Pan told him what had happened, also sharing the presumed location of Edina. Martin immediately set off to rescue the rabbit girl in distress. Pan had high hopes for the lone warrior, eagerly waiting for him to return with Edina, successfully fulfilling his quest. The passing minutes felt like many hours, but in reality, it didn't take much more than one and a half hour for him to finally see Edina, accompanied by Martin, walking into the restaurant. At first, Pan was really glad and thankful, trying to show his appreciation of the cougar's deed however he could. But later, as days passed, he started to notice Edina's crush on Martin. Still being uncertain, whether the panda was in love with Edina or not, part of Pan's feelings about Martin changed in a negative way. On the outside he still admires the cougar as a hero, but deep inside he's concerned that the cougar would take Edina away from him. Trivia *Pan is TMartin3000's fourth fanmade Sonic character and the second bearing a name which is somehow related to the character's abilities or personality, being faithful to Sonic canon naming conventions. *Pan was originally intended to be a student of Lash the Wolf and a sparring partner of Martin. Quotes *"What am I gonna do?" *"You're right. It makes sense now." *"It makes me really happy to see people enjoy the meal I prepared." *"Will you stop picking on me? What did I ever do to you?" *"Should I...? No, wait... Or maybe...? Sorry, I can't decide." Category:Characters